Ronso
thumb|400px|Ronso in seinem Söldneroutfit Ronso (vollständig "Ronso Talon Norion", zeitweise auch als "Cruentus" bekannt) ist ein schweigsamer und xenophober Schwertkämpfer, der bereits im Ersten Zeitalter geboren ist. Er verdient sein Geld als Söldner, ist jedoch niemandem außer Vorsar wirklich loyal gegenüber. Es gibt nur zwei Dinge, die ihm in seinem Leben wichtig sind: sein Schwert und seine Tochter. Wenn jemand oder etwas eine dieser Sachen bedroht entsteht die Gefahr den Alten Geist Ronsos aus seinem Inneren zu wecken. Vergangenheit: Frühe Jahre: thumb|Ronsos TätowierungRonso wuchs in Fhalon, einer Stadt auf dem Hauptkontinent, auf, wo er von Anfang an immer als Außenseiter galt und von der Bevölkerung niemals akzeptiert wurde. Die Menschen mieden ihn wegen des Tattoos auf seiner Brust, da sie es als Zeichen des Alten Volkes und somit als böses Omen sahen. Somit wuchs er von Anfang an als Einzelgänger auf, der bis zu seiner Jugend nur eine Hand voll Freunde fand: Emmet, Gonbar, Timoth, Cythera Zeit des Wandels: Mit 16 Jahren, als Ronso mitansehen musste, wie sein Vater seine Mutter zu Tode prügelte, erwachte zum ersten Mal der Alte Gheist, der in Ronsos Körper steckt. Die unbändige Wut und Stärke, die dadurch freigesetzt wurden, ließen Ronso seinen Vater und das komplette Haus zu Asche zu verzehren. Kurz darauf beschloss Ronso dann, dass er sein bisheriges Leben so nicht weiter führen kann. So entschied er sich den wagemutigen Plan, den er bereits seit langem geschmiedet hatte, mit seinen Freunden, in die Tat umzusetzen. Emmet war jedoch er einzige, dem er die wahren Gründe für seine Aufbruchstimmung gestand. Der Diebstahl des Schwertes: Seit Ronso mit sechs Jahren eine Parade in Fhalon mitangesehen hat, bei welcher der König mit seinem legendären Schwert über den Platz ritt, war Ronso von diesem Schwert besessen. Er musste es einfach besitzen, um jeden Preis. Nun mit 16 Jahren fassten er und seine Freunde den Plan dieses Schwert zu stehlen und die Stadt danach für immer zu verlassen. Bei der Durchführung dieses Plans wurde jedoch Cythera, in die Ronso sich seit langem verliebt hatte, verletzt und starb während der Flucht aus der Stadt. Das Schwert hatte er nun, seine Liebe aber ging verloren. Ronso war außer sich vor Wut und konnte den Geist in seinem Inneren nicht länger kontrollieren. Doch dieses Mal blieb es nicht bei einer allein geistigen Veränderung. Ronsos Augen färbten sich dunkelrot und die Haut um sie Herum begann sich abzulösen und darunter zeigte sich eine schwarze von Muskelsträngen durchzogene Hautschicht. Ronso verlor komplett die Kontrolle und hätte beinahe seine gesamte Umgebung vernichtet, wenn sein bester Freund Emmet es nicht geschafft hätte ihn zu beruhigen. Sowie dies geschehen war verschwanden die Male der Veränderung an Ronsos Körper ebenso schnell, wie sie gekommen waren und er brach vor Erschöpfung zusammen. Das Söldnerleben: Ronsos Arena-Auftreten: Ronso, Emmet, Gonbar und Timoth beschlossen in einem anderen Land neu anzufangen. So kamen sie nach Ashzune, einer der vier Hautstädte des Ophorischen Reiches, wo sie an Wett- und Arenenkämpfen teilnahmen um Geld zu verdienen und etwas Ansehen zu bekommen. Ronso war noch den Vorfällen in seiner Heimatstadt noch introvertierter geworden und die meisten seiner Gedanken befassten sich mit Hass. Der einzige, dem er sich noch anvertraute war sein Freund Emmet, nicht einmal die anderen seiner Freunde bedeuteten ihm noch genug, um sie an seinen Gedanken Teil haben zu lassen. Diese innere Haltung blieb auch den Zuschauern der Arenen nicht unbemerkt. Schnell wurde er als der schweigsame Kämpfer bekannt, der ohne mit der Wimper zu Zucken jeden Kampf bis zum bitteren Ende kämpfte und für den Gnade nicht zu existieren schien. Aus diesem Grund gab man ihm den Namen "Cruentus", was in der Sprache des alten Volkes "Der Blutdürstende" bedeutete. Ihm gefiel dieses Image, ihm gefiel es, dass die Leute Angst vor ihm hatten und es niemand wagte ihn auf der Straße anzusprechen oder sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen. Ihm war es nicht wichtig gemocht zu werden, solange man ihm Respekt entgegen brachte. : Die Vampirkrypta Nach einiger Zeit war Ronso das Arenaleben jedoch leid, da ihm die Kämpfe zu organisiert und bedeutungslos waren. Aus diesem Grund beschloss er, dass er ab sofort seine Kampfeslust als Söldner befriedigen wolle. Nach den ersten einfachen Aufträgen, bei denen sie ein paar Räuber aufmischen oder Monster bezwingen sollten, brachte Ronso einen großen Auftrag mit, zu dem er die Hilfe seiner Freunde benötigte. Sie sollten eine Krypta aufsuchen, in deren Inneren sich angeblich ein Vampir aufhielt. Ronso und seine Freunde suchten besagte Krypta auf und fanden dort eine Vampiresse namens Lady Salena, welche auch sofort in einem Blutrausch auf die Söldnertruppe losging. Mit Leichtigkeit konnte sie Gonbar und Timoth vernichten, ohne selbst auch nur einen Kratzer davon zu tragen. Emmet und Ronso leisteten der Lady mit allen Kräften Widerstand, doch auch diese Bemühungen waren fruchtlos, so dass auch Emmet einen qualvollen Tod durch ihre Krallen erleiden musste. Als Ronso die Leichen seiner einzigen Freunde am Boden sah, auf grausame Weise zerstückelt, verlor er endgültig die Kontrolle über sich und gab dem Geist in seinem Inneren nun völlig nach. Die Folgen, die dies für ihn hatte, waren mit nichts vorhergegangenem vergleichbar. Denn dieses Mal platzte seine Haut am ganzen Körper auf, riss und gab den Blick auf die selbe schwarze Muskelschicht frei, die er schon beim Mal zuvor um seine Augen freigesetzt hatte. Sein Körper begann zu brennen und Ronso schrie und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen, bis kein Stück seines früheren Antlitzes mehr zu sehen war. Lady Salena verfiel in einen freudigen Rausch, da sie sich an seinen Schmerzen labte und den Sieg bereits als thumb|left|Ronso nachdem der Geist in seinem Inneren befreit wurdeeingefahren betrachtete. Doch ihre Freude wurde von einem tiefen dämonischen Lachen unterbrochen. Dort wo eben noch ein schreiendes Häufchen Elend lag stand nun ein brennendes schwarzes Ungetüm mit rot glühenden Augen. Es lachte und zeigte mit der Hand in Salenas Richtung. Als sie in seine roten Augen blickte, begann sie sich vor Schmerzen zu winden und ihre Krallen begannen unkontrolliert zu zucken, wodurch sie sich selbst Schnittwunden zufügte. Das Ungetüm, das einst Ronso gewesen war trat auf sie zu und legte seine Hand auf ihre Brust. Sie war unfähig sich zu bewegen. Schwarze Adern und Stränge der schwarzen Muskeln begannen aus seiner Hand zu sprießen und ihren gesamten Körper zu überwuchern, von der Brust aus nach unten bis zu ihren nackten Füßen und nach oben bis zu ihrem Hals. Als sie sonst überall rundherum eingewickelt war sproßen die schwarzen Stränge langsam über ihren Mund und ihre Haare bis schließlich ihre Augen als letztes von der schwarzen Schicht eingehüllt waren. :: "Drowning deep in my sea of loathing :: Broken your servant I kneel :: Will you give it to me? :: It seems what's left of my human side :: Is slowly changing in me :: Looking at my own reflection :: When suddenly it changes :: Violently it changes :: There is no turning back now :: You've woken up the demon - In me!" :::::- Ronsos Geist zu Lady Salena bevor er sie vernichtete Mit einem Ruck zog das Ungetüm nun seine Hand von ihr weg und die schwarze Masse riss ihr die komplette Haut vom Körper. Alles was zurück blieb war ein blutleeres Skelett, ein Zustand den nicht einmal ein Vampir überleben konnte. Das Skelett fiel klappernd zu Boden und die schwarze Hautschicht auf Ronsos Körper zog sich in sein Inneres zurück, wobei unter der schwarzen Schicht eine komplett unversehrte normale Haut zum Vorschrein kam, obwohl diese ja Minuten zuvor qualvoll verbrannt war. Ronso fiel entkräftet zu Boden und verlor das Bewusstsein. Als er schließlich Aufwachte konnte er nicht sagen, wie lange er da gelegen hatte, Minuten, Stunden oder Tage. Das einzige was er sah, waren die Leichname, die um ihn herum am Boden lagen, die zerstörten Reste seines Lebens, alles was er noch hatte auf dieser Welt. Ronso blickte an sich herab und sah Königsmord in seiner Scheide blitzen. Er hatte sich bereits zuvor geschworen, dass Cytheras Tod für dieses Schwert nicht unnötig gewesen sein sollte, doch nun verkörperte es einfach alles, was ihm jemals wichtig war, denn es war die einzige Erinnerung an seine Freunde. Das Training in Assordan Die Wanderung Nachdem Ronso nach Fhalon zurückgekehrt war und seine Belohnung für die Vernichtung des Vampirs entgegen genommen hatte, machte er sich zu einer langen Reise auf. Er durchquerte viele Länder und Städte, blieb jedoch niemals sehr lange an einem Ort. Er war rstlos geworden und die Erinnerung an den Verlust seiner Freunde begann ihn von innen heraus zu vernichten. Irgendwann, zwischen Fieberträumen und Hungertod, fasste er jedoch den Entschluss seinem Leben wieder einen Sinn zu geben. Sein Ziel war es sein geliebtes Schwert zu unvergessenem Ruhm zu führen. Und die logische Konsequenz dafür war denkbar einfach: Er musste der größte Schwertkämpfer der Welt werden. Die Ankunft in Assordan Nachdem Ronso seinen Entschluss gefasst hatte, begann er Tag und Nacht zu trainieren, schlaf wurde zu einer seltenheit und Entspannung zu unnötigem Luxus. Er rannte, stemmte, kletterte, balancierte, fechtete und spaltete mehr als in seinem gesamten bisherigen Leben. Ronso war zwar schon immer eine kämpfernatur mit trainiertem Körper, aber nun musste er sich in hochform bringen, denn sein Ziel war klar: Die legendäre Kampfschule von Meister Thurson Hlorridi in Assordan, welches im hohen Norden lag. Nur die besten Kämpfer wurden von Meister Hlorridi ankzeptiert um sie zu absoluter Perfektion zu führen. dazu gehörte, Stärke, Geschwindigkeit, Intelligenz und Mut. Ronso strebte danach all dies in sich zu vereinen, noch bevor er in Assordan ankäme. Je weiter er nach Norden kam, desto schlimmer wurden die Lebensbedingungen und desto weniger andere Menschen begeneten ihm. Irgendwann kam er an einen Punkt als ihm nurnoch Monster begegneten und das Gebiet so lebensfeindlich war, dass er wusste, wenn er anhielt um zu rasten, würde er diesen Ort nie wieder verlassen. Sei es durch die Monster oder das tödliche Klima. Er begann an seinem Vorhaben zu zweifeln, schließlich waren es ja auch nur legenden, die er von Assordan gehört hatte, niemals war jemand wirklich dort gewesen, der ihm davon hätte berichten können. Nur die großen Helden früherer Zeit, teilten sich diesen Ort als gemeinsamen Anfang für ihre Sage. Er begann an sich selbst zu zweifeln und war kurz davor aufzugeben, wenn da nicht diese Hand gewesen wäre, die ihm half aus dem Schnee wieder aufzustehen und weiter zu gehen. Es war eine schöne Hand mit glatter, blasser Haut und langen, gepflegten Fingernägeln. Die Hand gehörte zu einer schlanken Gestalt, deren Gesicht er jedoch nicht erkennen konnte. Aber eine vertraute Stimme sagte ihm, dass er weiter gehen und das alles schaffen müsse, dass er nicht verrückt sei und sein Ziel bald finden würde. Ronso war sich für einen Moment sicher Cythera vor sich zu sehen, doch dann verschwand die Frau im Nichts, wie eine Einbildung, die ihm einen Streich gespielt hatte. Aber das war ihm egal. Er war fest davon überzeugt, dass sie es war und dass sie wollte, dass er weter kämpft und das tat er auch. Er rappelte sich auf und nahm den Rest des Weges im Laufschritt durch den Meterhohen Schnee. Nichts konnte ihn bremsen auch nicht diese weißen Massen, durch die er sich nun hindurcharbeitete als wären sie nur Nebel. Bis sich schließlich nach einigen weiteren Stunden der Grenzwall von Assordan mit seinen sieben großen Wachtürmen vor ihm erhob. Er war tatsächlich angekommen im sagenumwobenen Assordan, der Geburtsstätte der größten Helden früherer Zeit. Die Trainingszeit Nach seiner Ankunft in Assordan musste Ronso sich Meister Thurson Hlorridi vorstellen und darum bitten sich dem Training unterziehen zu dürfen. Der Meister meinte, dass die Prüfung für eine Aufnahme schon fast bestanden sei, wenn man es geschafft het den beschwerlichen Weg nach Assordan zu Fuß zu bewältigen. Nun stände nurnoch eine Prüfung des Geistes aus. Der Meister stellte Ronso ein Rätsel, welches er lösen musste. Und nach einiger Zeit des Nachdenkens schaffte es Ronso auch die richtige Antwort zu geben, was nicht einfach ist, da er nur einen Versuch zur Verfügung hatte. : "Durch Hitze, nicht durch Frost vom Norden, bin ich aus Wasser zu Schnee geworden." :"Wenn man Salzwasser lange genug erhitzt bleibt das Salz (weiß wie Schnee) übrig." :: - Rätsel des Meisters :: - Ronsos Lösung Persönlichkeit Fähigkeiten und Ausstattung Trivia Kategorie:Helden